1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooking devices and more particularly to a cooking device having recipe storage and display capabilities for assisting a user in preparing meals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regardless of the size of the kitchen, countertop space that can be used to prepare a meal is always limited. In most cases, the area suitable for food preparation is generally insufficient for even the simplest meals without relocating small appliances or clearing off additional space during intermediate stages of the cooking process. Thus, substantial benefits can be derived whenever two or more conventional cooking devices, tools, or aids are integrated to occupy a similar space.
One of the more common activities performed by all cooks involves referring to recipes, whether they are found in books or on cards. However, recipes in such forms require a significant amount of counter space, in addition to suffering from other disadvantages, such as retention of food residue, susceptibility to loss, storage requirements, and difficulty in updating or revision.